The One Afterwards
by CriminalMindser
Summary: After the last episode. What everyone's life is like. Focuses mostly on Monica and Chandler. They ahve some new neighbours, who are they? Better than it sounds plz read and review!


**Ok, so I don't really know if people are actually reading FRIENDS stories anymore cause it finished like 4 years ago but I really wanted to write a story so this is it, hope you enjoy, please review, if you are reading it! Set after the final just a short story about how they could have all come together again, how I would have wanted to see it!**

It was Saturday, or should I say cleaning day, at the Bing residence. Monica was busy all day cleaning out the bedrooms and kitchen of their new house in West Chester. Jack and Erica were only a few months old and were adorable as ever. Chandler was at work, in his new office at his own advertising agency that he set up himself. He is no longer the only one who hates his job. It has been 7 months since the big move and since the friends had all gone their separate ways, and this is what you need to catch up on.

Joey was still living in the same building in New York city with a new female roommate, Sophia, and ex supermodel. After Chandler and Monica left the city Joey got stuck and couldn't be by himself and decided to move in with Mike and Pheobe who were just starting to live their lives as a family. Joey, of course made them crazy, keeping them up all night, acting like a child, asking for money all the time, bringing hot dates over every night and eventually it all just got to be too much for them and one day Pheobe had it and kicked Joey out. Luckily he was able to get his apartment back, but after loosing Chandler he decided he didn't want to work anymore and of course he now had no money for rent. So chandler came up with the idea of getting another roommate, Joey decided he didn't want another male roommate in case they got close like he and Chandler did and then he decided to move, once again breaking Joey's heart, so instead he found a young, hot, ex supermodel to be his roommate. Everyone thinking it was a bad idea, but as long as he was happy, and he was.

Rachel and Ross got back together but Rachel still moved to Paris with little Emma. They see each other every few weeks when Rachel flys back to New York to visit and Ross has traveled to Paris to visit them a few times himself.

One year later:

It was 2:00 and Monica had just put the Jack and Erica down for a nap when she heard a lot of commotion coming from the house next door. When she walked into the living room she saw from the window that there were 2 removalist trucks parked in the driveway of the house next door. She jumped up in excitement, someone was finally moving in, now she could have the nice friendly neighbours she always wanted. She raced over to the phone and quickly dialed Chandler's work number.

"This is, Chandler Bing", he answered, in a sarcastic professional voice, laughing at himself afterwards.

"We got neighbours", Monica yelled out, excitedly.

"Ow, geez honey I'm right on the other end of the phone I haven't gone to Spain".

"Sorry", she said calming down, "But finally, we finally have neighbours".

"Well don't get too excited".

"Why not", she asked.

"Because they might turn out to be obsessive, compulsive, kidnappers or murders or they might just be incredibly annoying", he said, ruining the excitement.

"Chandler, do u have to spoil it".

"I'm sorry honey but it could be true", he said, "I mean have u seen the movie".

"What movie", she asked, curiously.

"The one with the guy, and, ah, the neighbours", he chocked out, not knowing what to say.

"You have no idea what your talking about do you", Monica announced.

"No idea", Chandler replied giving in.

"Look can you just hurry up and come home, I want to introduce us".

"I'm sorry I can't, I have to work", he announced.

"Please, please please please", she begged in a childish voice trying to break Chandler.

"Honey, you know that doesn't work on me anymore", he admitted.

Monica sighed in frustration, "Chandler Muriel Bing, get yourself home right now or I swear I'll leave you", she yelled.

"But that does", he replied, scared. He quickly hung up and left his office.

Monica put the phone back down pretty pleased with herself, "Works every time", she said to herself, "God love middle names".

Chandler was on his way home and Monica almost could not control herself, she really wanted to go over there and meet her new neighbours, little did she know…..

**Well I was going to keep going but I decided to leave it there, I'll do another chapter I just want to know what everyone thinks. It's going to get better. Please keep reading and please leave a review.**


End file.
